Big Time Request: The More The Merrier
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: -Requested via PM- Logan and Anthi were the proud parents of five beautiful children, so when Anthi falls pregnant with their sixth baby, they more than welcome the new addition to their family. After all, the more the merrier, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so the other day I received the sweetest review on my writing via PM, and a very detailed request for a story from a girl named Anthi, and that message made me so happy that I decided to write it for her. This is the first full story request I've had, and hopefully it'll get me into doing oneshot requests again, so I'll be revisiting those shortly! Here we go loves!**

**Chapter 1**

Anthi let out a sigh as she read the white plastic stick in her hand; a 6th baby! She and Logan already had 5 beautiful children, and she was nearing her 40's, could they really handle another baby in the house? It wasn't that she didn't welcome the idea of being a mother again, because she loved her kids more than anything, and she knew that she would love this new one just the same, but she just wasn't sure Logan would agree. It wasn't money; Logan's success with Big Time Rush had ensured they'd be set for life, and it wasn't time; Anthi herself lived at home and was totally committed to taking care of their children, it was just the pointless worries that always circled around her head when big things happened, she couldn't stop them, she just had to live with them and hope for the best. And so Anthi was left with this thought as she made her way back into the living room to find Logan sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game with their twin boys, Mason and Dylan.

"Logan?" she asked at the exact same moment that their youngest, 9 year old Aria, made her wan into the room, calling "daddy!"

"What is it babe?" Logan asked Anthi, who glanced at her daughter.

"I need to talk to you, it's kinda important,"

"Sure," Logan replied "one sec. Aria?" he turned to the little girl "What's the matter honey?"

"I need help with my homework," she told him.

"Can you ask Quinn or Rebecca?" Logan asked, referring to his two daughters, aged 10 and 12 respectively.

"They're busy," Aria informed him, and he turned to his boys,

"Mason, Dylan?" each of the twins looked up when their name was called "Go help your sister with her homework, please," the two boys got up with minimal grumbling, and the two 16 year olds followed the 9 year old off to her room.

"What is it honey?" Logan asked, offering for Anthi to sit down on the couch beside him.

"I uh," she began, picking at her nails "I'm pregnant,"

"What, really?" Logan was unable to hide the joy on his face as he reached for his wife's hands.

"You-you're not upset?" Anthi asked.

"Why would I be upset?"

"It's just- 6 kids! That's a lot," Anthi's voice trailed off, and she looked at Logan to see that he was shaking his head.

"No - I mean yes, but we can handle it!" he assured her "It's not like I'm at work 24/7, and we can hire a nanny if we need to-"

"No," Anthi interrupted him; she was determined to love this baby just as much as her other children, and she didn't want a nanny talking that from her.

"Ok," Logan said, unable to hide the smile on his face "shall we tell the kids?" Anthi's smile was big enough to put her husband's to shame,

"We shall,"

* * *

Logan called a family meeting, and soon the group of seven were all gathered in the lounge room, with Logan and Anthi facing their children. Anthi cleared her throat,

"Your father and I have some news," she looked around at the five faces gazing up at her; the twins both listened intently, Quinn and Rebecca were watching expectantly, and Aria, on Rebecca's lap, was gazing up at her mother, her coco brown eyes, so like Logan's, wide as she watched,

"Are we moving?" the little girl asked, her bottom lip wobbling.

"No sweetie," Logan assured her gently "your mom's pregnant, we're gonna have another baby," the cacophony of noise erupted around the house as Quinn and Rebecca squealed excitedly, and they began talking loudly with their brothers. Aria, meanwhile, was the only one who was silent.

"What is it, Ari?" Anthi asked gently as the little girl got off her sisters lap and gazed up at her parents.

"I thought I was your baby," Aria said in a small voice, and Anthi made brief eye contact with Logan, signaling him to take the kids somewhere else, and when she and Aria were alone, she kneeled down to her daughter's height,

"You'll always be my baby, sweetheart," she explained "just because daddy and I have another baby now doesn't mean we love you any less. Mason and Dylan were our babies at one point, and so were Quinny and Becca, but we still loved them just as much when we had a new baby, just like we'll still love you," she have her daughter a reassuring smile "Besides, you get to be a big sister like Quinn and Rebecca! Won't that be cool?"

"Yeah I guess," Aria said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll tell you what," Anthi smiled "you get to be the first to talk to the baby, OK?"

"Ok," Aria smiled, and Anthi, fully aware that the baby couldn't feel or hear anything yet, placed her daughter's hands on her almost flat belly.

"Talk here," she said, and Aria leaned in.

"Hi baby," the younger girl said "I'm your big sister Aria, I was mommy and daddy's baby, but I'm letting you be that now, OK? And I'm gonna be your big sister, I love you baby," Anthi sniffled as Aria took her hands off her belly and Logan made his way into the room,

"The kids are out outside playing- Anthi, honey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, can I go play?" Aria asked.

"Sure baby," Logan said "Anthi," he turned to his wife as the little girl left the room "what is it?"

"Aria was scared that she wouldn't be the baby anymore, so I let her talk to the baby, and she told it that she was going to be it's big sister, and I just- sorry," Anthi wiped her eyes and sniffled, and Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh honey," he smiled "that's amazing. How long till we can stop saying it?"

"I have an appointment next week actually," she said "we can find out then,"

"MOM!" came the voices of Mason and Dylan "What's for lunch?!" Anthi sighed, a smile crossing her face,

"Looks like it's back to work!"

**A/N: There we go guys, I hope you liked it, pretty much everything in this story was requested, except for the little twists I put in :) I hope you enjoyed that Anthi, there's more to come! I'm actually really enjoying this story, so thank you for your request! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, another request chapter, hopefully the next chapter of Big Time Help will be up this weekend, after this hellish week is over!**

**Chapter 2:**

Soon the week passed, and Logan and Anthi were on their way to her doctor's appointment, and the kids were back at the house with Kendall, Carlos and James; it took all of the other 3 members of BTR to watch over the Mitchell kids!

"Nervous?" Logan asked, putting his hand on his wife's knee to stop it jumping.

"Yeah-" Anthi barely got the breath out before her name was called, and she and Logan made her way into the doctor's office.

"Hi Anthi," the blonde haired doctor greeted her "and Logan,"

"Hi Dr Harrison," Anthi said to her, Dr Amelia Harrison had her blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail atop her head, and she had her glasses perched in front of the hair tie. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day since Anthi was in here giving birth to the twins all those years ago, and her bright blue eyes shone excitedly, small wrinkles appearing by the corners of them as she smiled.

"6th baby, huh?" she said "That's so exciting!"

"Yeah," Logan said, taking his wife's hand "it sure is,"

"Are the kids excited?" Dr Harrison asked.

"The twins, Rebecca and Quinn are, but Aria was worried she'd be forgotten, since she's the baby and all," Logan explained.

"She'll grow into the big sister role though eventually," Anthi said, and with that Dr Harrison nodded and handed Anthi a pale blue hospital gown.

"Well if you'll put this on Anthi," the doctor said kindly "we'll get started, huh?" Anthi did so, and soon she was up on the hospital chair and Dr Harrison was preparing her devices.

"This might be a little cold," she warned as she put the gel on Anthi's belly. She ran the apparatus over her patient's belly, "there's your baby!" she announced after a few moments, and Anthi looked over to see tears glistening in Logan's eyes,

"Logan," it came out as more of a breath, and he looked up at his name.

"I'm sorry honey, I just- you'd think after 5 kids the feeling would wear off, but-"

"No!" Anthi replied softly "it's good- I'm glad you're gonna love this baby,"

"Of course," Logan reached for her hand, stroking her knuckles gently.

"Would you two like to know the gender?" Dr Harrison asked, and the couple nodded. She moved her metal cylinder over Anthi's belly, and she and Logan watched as the baby came into clearer focus on the screen. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" Anthi let out a gasp, and she turned to Logan to see that he'd allowed a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I love you," he told her, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you more," Anthi replied, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'll let you two have a moment," Dr Harrison cut in smoothly "meet me in the lobby when you're ready,"

"Thank you," Anthi said. She them turned to her husband, "a son!" she breathed excitedly.

"I know!" Logan replied, pressing another kiss on her forehead "We have a son," he murmured to himself.

* * *

"We have a son!" Anthi announced excitedly, receiving an embrace from each of the boys while her husband received a more manly hug.

"Congrats bro!" James said excitedly, and Kendall and Carlos also offered their congratulations.

"Thanks," Logan smiled, "how were the kids?"

"Good," Kendall answered "the boys are in their room playing video games and the girls are outside."

"Awesome," Anthi said "thanks guys," Logan went outside to find the girls, and Anthi called the boys to a family meeting.

"Well guys," Logan said excitedly "you have a baby brother! We're having a boy!"

"YES!" chorused Mason and Dylan, high fiving each other, and Mason stuck out his hand,

"You owe us 5 bucks," he said to Rebecca, who reluctantly gave up the money.

"Guys!" Logan scolded "Mason, give that back to your sister! You can't bet actual money!" Mason did as he was told, and Rebecca gave her father a small smile before poking her tongue out at her brother.

"Can we start thinking of baby names?" Quinn asked excitedly, and Anthi nodded,

"Sure sweetie," she said "go grab a pen and paper." Anthi sat down, with a little effort, as Quinn dashed out of the room and returned a minute later with paper and some pens.

"Who's first?" Logan asked, looking around at his kids, who were all deep in thought, until a small voice that belonged to Aria piped up excitedly,

"Daddy junior!"

**A/N: I hope you liked that guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm SO sorry this is so late, but I've been really stuck for ideas for this chapter :/ anyway, Anthi I hope you like it! I have the name just how you wanted it, so enjoy**!

**Chapter 3:**

A month later, the list of baby names was a page long, and was pinned to the fridge; there were all sorts of names from each of the kids, and a couple that were totally ridiculous, but had been added to the list to keep Aria happy. The little girl had grown accustomed to the thought of being a big sister, and it appeared that she was more excited than any of her siblings,

"How long till the baby comes?" she asked for at least the tenth time that day as Anthi put her to bed one night.

"Soon, honey," the woman said, kissing her daughter's forehead "he's still growing right now,"

"When will he stop growing?" Aria asked.

"Soon, honey," Anthi answered tiredly before pulling up the blankets under her daughter's chin and making her way over to the doorway "goodnight Aria," she said as she switched off the night and shut the door.

"Hey," Logan smiled from where he was sitting up in bed as Anthi climbed in beside him.

"Your daughter is the most impatient person I've ever met," she replied, and Logan smirked.

"She gets that from her mother,"

"Well she gets her intuitiveness from her father," Anthi returned, smiling herself "all she asks about is when this baby is due, it's as if she just knows he's coming soon," she paused, turning to look at her husband "listen honey, about the baby,"

"What about him?" Logan asked, unable to stop the nerves that had suddenly appeared.

"I was thinking, we're so stuck for a name, and I was looking at that list again today, and the only thing that sticks out to me is Logan Junior. I don't know if it's because Aria picked it and we thought it was funny or something, but it's the only name on that list that really comes to mind,"

"I've been thinking the same thing," Logan mused "none of the other names really stand out the way that does,"

"Right!" Anthi agreed "and wouldn't it be cute to have a little Logan junior running around?" Logan blushed,

"Yeah," he smiled.

"And we could call him LJ for short!" Anthi said excitedly, and Logan let out a little chuckle.

"Ok," he reached for her hand "LJ?"

"LJ,"

**A/N: There we go guys, sorry it's so short, next one will be bigger I promise, although I'm not sure when that'll be :/**


End file.
